Le cinéma
by DivergentPansycake46
Summary: Une sortie au cinéma...où une relation amoureuse peut très vite être mise à l'épreuve. Entre jalousie et mal interprétation, les réactions peuvent être excessives. OS


Le cinéma :

 **Eh oui, encore un OS. Je tiens à préciser que l'idée originale du Os n'est pas celle là mais quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire, je me suis rendue compte que ça ne fonctionnait pas... Enfin bref !**

Tris attendait ce film depuis un an environ, alors bien sûr quand il est sorti elle m'a traîné au cinéma. Ça ne me dérange pas car ce n'est pas une comédie romantique ringarde, c'est un film d'horreur comme on les aime. Je suis chanceux qu'elle n'aime pas ces trucs pour filles parce que je ne sais pas si je l'aurais accompagnée.

Elle serre ma main de temps à autre en regardant les affiches de films. On doit attendre que les 35 personnes devant nous payent et c'est long.

Je lâche sa main pour la poser autour de sa taille et la serrer contre moi. Elle m'offre un petite sourire et un rapide baiser.

32 personnes.

-Tobias, ça te dérange si je vais vite aux toilettes ?

-Non, vas-y. On a le temps.

Elle s'éloigne et même après trois ans de relation, je dois m'empêcher de ne pas fixer sa silhouette et plus particulièrement la partie sous sa taille. Quand elle est hors de vue, je sors mon téléphone pour vérifier mes messages et bien entendu, j'en ai un de Lauren.  
Cette fille ne me lâche pas. J'ai tout fait pour essayer de lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas intéressé mais elle ne m'écoute pas. J'ai essayé de changer de numéro mais d'une façon qui m'est inconnue, elle a réussi à trouver mon nouveau numéro. J'ai essayé de bloquer le sien mais ça ne sert à rien, elle trouve toujours un moyen de m'atteindre. Et quand ce n'est pas le téléphone, c'est des lettres. Tout les lundis, je dois en brûler au moins 15. J'en peux plus.

Bien entendu, Tris n'est au courant de rien. Je l'adore mais elle est plutôt du genre jalouse et je ne veux pas qu'elle me fasse une crise à cause de ça. Je l'aime et Lauren ne m'intéresse pas, mais ça elle risque de ne pas le comprendre.

 _\Bonjour Tobi, ça te dirait un restaurant ce soir ? J'ai déjà réservé. ;) /-Lauren_

Je soupire en voyant le message. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où elle m'a invité. Elle est au courant que je suis avec Tris mais elle s'en fiche. Elle dit toujours que je dois ouvrir les yeux pour comprendre que Tris n'est pas celle qu'il me faut. Que je dois me tourner vers une vraie femme.

Bien entendu, ce commentaire ne m'a pas plu et j'ai bien failli l'étrangler pour ça. Je vais vraiment péter un câble un jour.

 _\Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que je ne veux pas de toi ?/ -Tobias_

Elle répond toujours immédiatement, à croire qu'elle a son téléphone greffé à la main.

 _\Tu veux la jouer comme ça aujourd'hui ? Très bien, tu veux me faire croire que tu es inaccessible alors que tu n'attends que de pouvoir me voir... Je vois clair dans ton jeu./ -Lauren_

Est-ce que le meurtre est autorisé dans ces cas-là parce que je suis à deux doigts de m'y résoudre.

 _\Écoute moi bien Lauren, je suis avec Tris et je l'aime alors tu vas me laisser tranquille ou je vais devoir te le dire en face. Et crois moi, tu ne veux pas la seconde option./ -Tobias._

Je lève les yeux, la file a rapidement avancée et il reste trois personnes devant moi.

 _\Allez Tobi, je sais que tu vas la larguer pour moi...pourquoi tu ne le fais pas maintenant ? 3/ -Lauren._

Je suis sur le point de péter un câble quand j'entends un reniflement à côté de moi. Je lève la tête et Tris est devant moi. Elle a les joues trempées et me regarde avec tellement de haine que j'ai l'impression qu'elle me transperce le cœur rien qu'avec ses yeux.

-Tris, laisse-moi t'expliquer...

-Comment t'as pu ? Comment tu as pu me faire ça ?

Sa voix est de plus en plus forte mais je me rapproche.

-Pas si fort Tris... mais c'est pas ce que tu crois.

-Comment ça pas si fort ? T'as peur que tout le monde m'entende ? Qu'ils voient que t'es qu'une ordure infidèle ? Crie-t-elle.

Des têtes se tournent vers moi et je capte les regards dégoûtés vers moi.

-Mon cœur, laisse-moi parler...

-Arrête avec ce surnom. Tu as perdu le droit de m'appeler comme ça.

J'essaie d'attraper sa main mais elle me gifle. J'ai envie de m'énerver à mon tour mais quand je vois le dernier message de Lauren, elle a toute les raisons de croire ça.

On entend quelqu'un qui nous appelle et on se tourne vers le cassier qui ne sait pas où se mettre. Tris est la première à réagir.

-Une place pour 'Crimson peak', donnez lui ce que vous voulez mais je vous interdis de lui donner un billet pour le même film. Et il paye.

-Tris, s'il te plaît.

-La ferme Tobias ! Je ne te laisserais pas me gâcher ça.

Elle attrape le billet qu'il lui tend puis elle part d'un pas déterminé vers la salle. Je sors mon porte-monnaie alors qu'elle s'éloigne. Je donne ma carte de crédit au caissier qui me sourit faiblement.

-Elle a mal interprété quelque chose ? Demande-t-il doucement.

-Oui...

Je tape mon code puis récupère ma carte.

-Je vous ai mis un billet pour 'Paranormal Activity'. J'avais un peu peur de ne pas faire ce qu'elle a dit.

-Je comprends tout à fait.

-Bonne chance. Dit-il avant de partir.

Je m'éloigne avec mon billet puis cherche un paquet de popcorn. Je prends le plus gros avec une bouteille d'eau. Tout ça n'est pas pour moi. Je jette un coup d'œil au panneau d'affichage.

 **Crimson peak : salle 4**

 **Paranormal Activity : salle 6**

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Est-ce que je dois aller la rejoindre pour lui parler ou la laisser réfléchir ? J'en sais rien.

Je décide de la laisser réfléchir un peu. Je m'installe dans la salle 6 et regarde les pubs. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon téléphone.

 _\Alors bébé, ça marche pour ce soir ?/ -Lauren_

Je remets mon téléphone dans ma poche en essayant de rester calme. Lauren passera un sale quart d'heure quand je la verrai. Ça c'est certain.

Le film commence enfin. Je le regarde sans le regarder. Mon esprit est complètement vide. J'entends des cris quand les personnes s'effraient mais je ne cligne même pas des yeux. Ça ne me fait pas peur car ma peur se réalise déjà. Tris va me quitter, j'en suis certain. Je dois à tout prix trouver les bons mots ou c'est perdu. Tris est très bornée et elle peut se refermer sur elle-même très rapidement en empêchant n'importe qui d'entrer.

Je me lève et quitte la salle. J'entre dans la salle 4 et la cherche du regard. Je sais qu'elle se met toujours au milieu de la salle donc je la repère facilement.

Elle a les genoux remontés sous son menton, ses pieds sur le siège. Elle entoure ses mollets avec ses mains. Malgré le fait que le film soit un film d'horreur, elle pleure. Ça me brise le cœur de la voir comme ça. Une de ses mains quitte ses pieds pour attraper le collier que je lui ai offert pour son anniversaire, i mois. Elle le regarde puis le garde en main. Point positif, elle ne l'a pas arraché. Je m'avance vers elle puis m'assied à côté d'elle. Elle tourne la tête, sûrement surprise de voir quelqu'un arriver en plein milieu du film puis son regard se durcit en me voyant. Je lui tends le popcorn et la bouteille sans rien dire. Elle les prend en regardant de nouveau le film. Je l'observe pendant tout le film mais elle ne dit rien, ni même me regarde.

Je la vois essuyer ses joues de temps à autre mais je ne dis rien. J'ai trop peur de tout faire merdé.

Et moi qui voulait l'emmener au restaurant après, je voulais qu'elle passe la meilleure journée de sa vie, je voulais juste qu'elle soit heureuse. C'est raté.

Le film se finit enfin mais je n'en ai pas suivi une seule seconde. La lumière revient mais Tris ne bouge pas et serre le popcorn contre elle.

-Je t'avais dit de pas venir. Murmure-t-elle.

-Je ne pouvais pas te laisser seule à penser que je t'ai trompée. C'est faux, tu dois juste me laisser expliquer.

Elle hoche doucement la tête.

-Lauren est une fille que je n'ai jamais apprécié. Elle fait une fixette sur moi et ne me lâche pas. Elle m'envoie des tonnes de messages, des lettres et tout ce qui peut être envoyé. J'ai tout fait pour qu'elle me laisse tranquille mais elle ne lâche pas le morceau. Le message que tu as lu est une preuve.

Je lui tends mon téléphone et elle le fixe.

-Vas-y, regarde la conversation. Tu comprendras.

Elle tend une main tremblante et attrape le téléphone. Elle le déverrouille en insérant sa date de naissance puis cherche la conversation. Elle ne dit rien mais fixe l'objet dans ses mains. Elle remonte dans la conversation et le froncement de sourcil disparaît progressivement. Elle lève les yeux vers moi, ces magnifiques yeux. Elle pleure encore mais je sais que j'ai réussi.

Elle se jette dans mes bras en sanglotant.

-Je suis désolée Tobias, je suis tellement désolée. Pardonne moi, s'il te plaît.

Je caresse son dos, en murmurant des mots doux.

-Shh mon cœur, c'est pas grave. Tu as pu croire ce que tu voulais avec ce que tu as vu. C'est à moi de m'excuser, j'aurais du t'en parler plus tôt.

-Je t'aime tellement.

Elle s'empare de mes lèvres avant que je ne puisse répondre. Je réponds immédiatement pour lui montrer que je l'aime. J'ai failli la perdre aujourd'hui. À ce moment là, je me promets que je ne laisserais jamais une chose pareille se reproduire.

On se lève main dans la main, les doigts enlacés.

-Le film t'a plu au moins ? Lui demandé-je.

-Pour être honnête, je n'en ai pas vu une seule seconde. Je n'arrêtais pas de réfléchir.

Je la serre plus contre moi en embrassant son front.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on va devoir le regarder à nouveau ?

Elle sourit et hoche la tête. Je l'emmène vers la caisse et le caissier nous sourit.

-Deux places pour 'Crimson peak'. Dis-je.

Tris prends les ticket qu'il nous donne alors que je glisse ma main dans la poche arrière de son jean. Je paie rapidement puis on attend la prochaine séance. Elle est assise sur mes genoux, me faisant face et glisse ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Elle démêle et les ébouriffe en me fixant dans les yeux. Je caresse sa joue doucement avant de l'embrasser.

La prochaine séance est dans une heure alors on décide de se balader un peu. Je l'emmène vers un petit restaurant où nous mangeons quelque chose.

On se remet vite en route vers le cinéma pour être sûr d'avoir une place un à côté de l'autre. Elle se blottit contre moi autant que possible et joue avec mes mains qui sont posées entre nous.

-Mon cœur, tu t'es déjà demandé où on serait dans quelques années ?

-Souvent. J'ai toujours pensé qu'on se marierait et peut-être des enfants. Avoue-t-elle faiblement.

-Un mariage ? J'aime beaucoup cette idée.

-Vraiment ? Demande-t-elle en me regardant.

-Vraiment. Répliqué-je en glissant un anneau à son doigt.

Je crois que je n'oublierai jamais son regard quand elle a regardé sa mains puis a tourné ses magnifiques yeux vers moi.

 **Il n'est pas génial mais je vous avais promis un dernier OS :)**


End file.
